Destiny
by A.P. Walove
Summary: Bahkan hanya sekadar mengharapkanmu menjadi bagian dari takdirku saja Aku tidak berani. Namun mengapa Kita selalu dipertemukan di saat hatimu masih milik yang lain? SasuHina, SasuIno, SaIno. AU. Review please. Cover taken from pinterest.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**Story by A.P Walove**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

Langit pagi Tokyo terlihat sangat biru disertai awan putih yang jumlahnya tak seberapa. Suasana pagi pada awal musim semi ini benar-benar sangat cerah dan bersahabat. Para pejalan kaki yang mayoritas pelajar dan pekerja terlihat bersemangat sambil menikmati pagi sebagai pengawal hari yang mungkin akan sangat melelahkan. Sayang sekali, pagi yang sempurna ini tidak bisa dinikmati oleh gadis Hyuuga yang terlihat sedang tergesa-gesa mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke kampus. Tidur larut untuk mengerjakan tugas berupa sketsa yang terlihat rumit yang deadline-nya adalah hari ini membuatnya tidak bisa bangun pagi seperti biasa. Ia bertambah panik kala melihat jam yang menuntukkan pukul 6.45. Waktu normal yang dibutuhkan untuk tiba di kampus adalah empat puluh lima menit. Dan kelas Mrs. Kurenai – yang terkenal sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan – dimulai pada pukul 7.30!

Setelah selasai menyisir rambut panjangnya, dia berdiri sebentar di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup rapi. Yap, outfit sederhana ala Hinata. Celana jeans warna dark blue dengan t-shirt putih ditambah outer berupa cardigan warna abu - abu dipadukan dengan totebag polos berwarna coklat susu. Merasa penampilannya sudah pas, dengan berjalan agak cepat Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu rumahnya. Di sana sudah terlihat ayah dan adiknya, Hanabi, yang mulai menyantap sarapan masing-masing. Ia menghampiri Ibunya di dapur yang jadi satu dengan ruang makan.

"Kaa-san, Aku berangkat dulu!" ujarnya sembari memperikan kecupan pada pipi ibunya dan segera beranjak untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepada ayah dan sang adik.

Setelah mengambil sandwich dan meminum susu miliknya secepat kilat, dengan terburu – buru Hinata keluar rumahnya.

"Dasar anak itu." Sang Nyonya Hyuuga, Hitomi, hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu ikut bergabung bersama suami dan anaknya untuk sarapan.

Sedangkan Hiashi dan Hanabi tetap bersikap tenang dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Hanabi yang merupakan siswi tahun kedua di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Tokyo memang sudah terbiasa berangkat bersama ayahnya karena sekolahnya searah dengan kantor ayahnya.

...

Setelah turun dari bus di halte depan kampusnya, Hinata berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang kampusnya yang megah bertuliskan "Tokyo University". Seharusnya saat ini merupakan momen yang menyenangkan karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk kuliah setelah liburan musim dingin sekaligus hari pertama untuk mengawali semester ganjil. Bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan dari pintu masuk menuju gedung utama yang difungsikan sebagai gedung rektorat. Benar-benar sangat indah untuk dinikmati andai saja Hinata bangun lebih pagi.

Dengan tetap berjalan setengah berlari, mahasiswi semester tiga jurusan Desain Interior ini menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia agak melambatkan jalannya untuk melihat jam tangan hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa dirinya belum terlambat.

"Okay, kurang lima menit lagi!" ujarnya lirih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kembali berlari kecil, Hinata mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Baru saja menaiki seperempat tangga, karena kurang berhati – hati, Ia kurang tepat dalam memijakkan kakinya dan hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang andai saja tidak ada seseorang yang menangkapnya dari belakang.

Tunggu...

Menangkap?

Dengan gerakan lambat, Hinata menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Deg!

Hal pertama yang menjadi fokus Hinata adalah mata hitam kelam yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bisakah-kau-segera-berdiri-tegak-karena-kau-cukup-berat-nya. Sadar akan hal itu Hinata segera menegakkan badannya lalu membungkukkan badan tanda permintaan maaf dan rasa terimakasih.

"S-summimasen, Uchiha-senpai!" katanya agak terbata.

Tentu saja Ia agak (re : sangat) shock! Pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini – yang sekitar empat puluh lima detik yang lalu menangkap tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan – merupakan seniornya di Fakultas Teknik sekaligus seniornya saat di sekolah menengah dulu yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kecerdasannya yang dipuja oleh hampir seluruh kaum hawa baik di kampus maupun sekolahnya dulu, UCHIHA SASUKE!

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" belum sempat Sasuke menanggapi Hinata, muncul sesosok perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah muda beserta pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Oh hai, Kau adiknya Neji kan?" celetuk si rambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya, Senpai." Hinata yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya menjawab dengan lirih. Kakak sepupunya, Neji, merupakan teman sekelas senpai-senpainya ini dan juga selalu menganggap Uchiha Sasuke sebagai rival terkuatnya karena Neji selalu gagal merebut peringkat pertama paralel dari Uchiha tersebut. Saat ini Neji memilih untuk kuliah di Negeri Paman Sam untuk mendalami bidang bisnis yang kelak akan menjadi bekal untuk mengembangkan bisnis keluarga.

"Lalu kenapa Kau dan Sas-"

"Ck, sudahlah, Dobe. Kita sudah telat lima menit." Pada akhirnya Sang Uchiha bersuara.

"Aku hampir lupa! Ayo cepat!" dengan terburu – buru Sakura menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya.

Dan Hinata masih mematung sambil memerhatikan ketiga senpainya berlalu. Kalau dipikir – pikir tidak salah jika ketiga senpainya tadi dijuluki Trio Gen Super. Selain paras yang menawan, ketiganya juga sama – sama berotak cemerlang serta berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Sosok yang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi pesona dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah yang bisa dikatakan sempurna serta sikap dinginnya yang justru dapat melelehkan hati para kaum hawa ditambah titlenya sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang perusahaanya sudah sangat bepengaruh dalam perkembangan teknologi di Jepang bahkan Asia, merupakan perpaduan yang sangat sempurna. Lalu ada Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan sikap ceria dan agak konyolnya, ia seakan dapat membawa energi positif di setiap tempat yang didatanginya. Itulah salah satu daya tariknya selain seringnya ia didapuk sebagai wakil universitas untuk mengikuti lomba perakitan alat – alat elektronik yang Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti. Keluarga Uzumaki juga memiliki perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang perakitan alat elektronik yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha yang lebih fokus pada pengembangan software. Yang terakhir adalah Haruno Sakura. Satu – satunya perempuan dalam persahabatan itu. Tak sedikit kaum hawa yang iri terhadapnya karena merasa ia sangat beruntung bisa dekat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Parasnya yang menawan serta pribadinya yang baik dan mudah dekat dengan siapapun juga menjadi nilai tambah baginya. Ketiganya merupakan mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang sekarang menjalani semester kelima.

Kalau dipikir – pikir, bukannya senpai – senpainya tadi merupakan mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik? Sasuke yang merupakan mahasiwa di Jurusan Teknik Informatika dan Naruto berada di Jurusan Teknik Elektro sedangkan Sakura merupakan mahasiswi Jurusan Teknik Industri. Untuk apa mereka berada di gedung Fakultas Seni sepagi ini? Dan mereka bilang kalau mereka terlambat. Untuk kuliah?

Bicara soal terlambat, Hinata jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Baka!" sambil menepuk jidatnya, ia dengan sekuat tenaga berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas Mrs. Kurenai dan dengan optimis memastikan bahwa dirinya akan mendapat pengurangan pada nilai aktifitasnya.

...

"Huaaaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga." Sambil merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan wajah yang luar biasa lega karena kelas pagi yang sangat amat membuatnya ingin selalu memejamkan matanya akhirnya berakhir, Ten-Ten dengan cepat menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku kuliahnya ke dalam tas. "Hey, Hinata-chan, kenapa kau bisa sampai terlambat?"

"Hm, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di jalan. Nanti akan kuceritakan setelah makan. Aku sangat lapar." Ujar Hinata dengan menunjukkan wajah memelas, berharap agar Ten-Ten tidak berlanjut memaksanya bercerita.

"Okey, kita ke kafetaria sekarang." Akhirnya Ten-ten menyerah karena sebenarnya ia juga dari tadi menahan lapar karena belum sempat sarapan.

"APA? KAU DITANGKAP OLEH UCHI-" dengan kecepatan kilat Hinata segera membekap mulut Ten-Ten yang dengan spontannya hampir menyebutkan kejadian beserta nama keramat dengan keras di tempat umum. "Oh, maaf aku sangat terkejut." Lalu dirinya menyeruput es lemon tea yang ia pesan untuk sedikit mengurangi keterkejutannya.

"Yah, begitulah. Hanya begitu saja. Lalu teman-temannya datang dan mereka terburu-buru pergi."

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" tuntut Ten-Ten merasa tidak puas. "Eh, tapi kenapa mereka ke gedung fakultas kita pagi-pagi. Aku jadi penasaran." Sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu, terlihat berpikir keras.

"Sudahlah, mungkin mereka ada urusan lain." Ucap Hinata yang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain walaupun sebenarnya ia juga penasaran.

"Emm, okey." Sambil mengendikan bahu, Ten-Ten berusaha melupakan kejadian yang menimpa Hinata tadi dan mulai bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkannya sepupunya yang selalu meniru gaya rambut cepol duanya.

Saat sedang asyik mendengarkan Ten-Ten bercerita, dengan posisi yang menghadap pintu masuk kafetaria, Hinata dapat melihat ketiga senpainya yang baru ia temui tadi pagi berjalan masuk sambil berbincang seru bersama seorang wanita cantik dan juga _fashionable_ berambut pirang yang mungkin warnanya setingkat lebih pucat dari milik Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, Kau lihat apa, sih?" tanya Ten-ten heran sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata dan seketika terkejut "Wow, bukannya itu Yamanaka-senpai? Dia sudah kembali?"

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau tidak kenal? Dia senior kita di Jurusan Fashion. Aku dengar tahun lalu dia mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Perancis." Jelas Ten-Ten dengan antusias.

Pantas saja Hinata tidak tau. Selain karena Ia masih mahasiswa baru saat Yamanaka-senpai berangkat ke Perancis, ia juga kurang mengikuti berita dan _gossip_ terhangat yang beredar di kampus.

Hinata terus melihat senpai-senpainya yang mulai duduk di bangku yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari bangku yang diduduki Hinata dan Ten-Ten. Tanpa sadar, pandangan Hinata terpaku pada Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat menatap Yamanaka Ino dengan... hangat?

...

..

.

To Be Continued

**Author Note :**

**Haii terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Ini fanfiction pertama aku lho, karena itu aku minta kritik dan saran dari teman-teman ya biar aku bisa lebih baik dalam menulis **

**Support me by giving review to this story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

**Story by A.P. Walove**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini sudah lewat tiga minggu setelah kejadian hampir jatuh dari tangga yang dialami Hinata. Sejak saat itu pula entah mengapa Hinata merasa menjadi sangat sering bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan senpainya dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Entah terjebak dalam antrean yang sama saat ingin makan siang di kafetaria kampus, sama – sama menikmati suasana hening di perpustakaan di universitasnya, dan yang paling sering adalah Hinata sering melihat Sasuke duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku ataupun mendengarkan musik di bangku taman yang menghubungkan gedung Fakultas Seni dan Desain dengan Fakultas Teknik yang memang paling jarang dipillih mahasiswa untuk dikunjungi daripada tempat lain di kampus. Mungkin mahasiswa lain lebih senang mengunjungi kafetaria daripada taman ini. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang menjadikan taman ini tempat favorit mereka untuk membaca buku, mengobrol, mencari suasana yang tenang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, ataupun hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu jeda antar mata kuliah.

Lain dengan Sasuke yang memilih bangku taman sebagai _spot _favoritnya, Hinata lebih suka duduk beralaskan rumput hijau di bawah pohon maple yang rindang. Jarak antara pohon maple dengan bangku yang sering diduduki Sasuke berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dengan posisi bangku tersebut membelakangi tempat biasanya Hinata berada. Oleh karena itu Hinata dapat mengamati senpainya tersebut tanpa takut dipergoki. Tunggu... maksudnya Hinata kadang tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Sasuke saat ia tengah memberikan jeda atas kegiatannya seperti saat ini, saat Hinata merasakan lehernya sudah kaku karena dari tadi menunduk untuk membaca novel terjemahan dari penulis favoritnya.

Hinata sedikit heran, walaupun ini musim semi di mana sinar matahari tidak terlalu menyengat, tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak memilih tempat yang lebih teduh dibandingkan bangku taman yang jelas – jelas tidak ada atap pelindungnya itu? Apa mungkin ia ingin sedikit menggelapkan kulitanya, yang Hinata akui sangat putih dan mulus untuk ukuran laki – laki. Bahkan mungkin kulit Hinata sendiri kalah mulus.

Saat sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan sepenuhnya memusatkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, Hinata sangat terkejut saat menyadari objek yang diamatinya tiba – tiba bangkit dari posisinya semula dan... berjalan ke arahnya! Setiap langkah yang Sasuke ambil untuk mendekat ke arahnya membuat jantung Hinata serasa ingin lompat dari rongganya. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya berpura – pura seolah – olah menyibukkan diri kembali pada novelnya.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

"_Apa dia sadar kalau aku sering melihatnya? Bagaimana ini?!"_ Ia hanya menunduk sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Setelah lewat beberapa detik dan merasa janggal karena tidak kunjung terjadi sesuatu, Hinata pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Dia hanya bisa melongo saat tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan seniornya yang tadi jelas – jelas berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah celingukan mencari keberadaan Sasuke, Ia langsung mengelus dadanya lega karena ternyata Sasuke tidak berniat menghampirinya. Seketika Hinata merasa dungu saat menyadari Sasuke hanya sekedar melewatinya, karena memang gedung Fakultas Teknik, yang notabene-nya adalah gedung tempat Uchiha Sasuke kuliah, berada di belakangnya.

"Bodohnya akuuuuuu." Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki gedung Fakultas Teknik heran dengan tingkah perempuan – yang Sasuke merasa pernah melihatnya - yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"_Dasar aneh." _Pikirnya. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

...

Sepulang kuliah, Hinata bersama Tenten memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Sebenarnya hanya Hinata yang ingin pergi karena harus membeli buku referensi tentang Desain Interior. Sedangkan Tenten yang memang sudah mendapatkan buku tersebut dari seniornya memaksa menemani Hinata dengan alasan ingin membeli novel bergenre misteri dari penulis favoritnya.

Setelah mendapatkan buku incarannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampiri Tenten yang berada di bagian lain dari toko dimana rak – rak berisi novel berada. Saat hampir sampai di lokasi tujuan, tiba – tiba Hinata dikejutkan dengan adanya rombongan senior yang paling dihindarinya. Yap! "Trio Gen Super" ditambah Yamanaka Ino. Hinata panik berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian dan dengan cepat berbalik arah. Namun sayang Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Salah satu senpainya terlanjur menyadari keberadaannya dan spontan memanggilnya.

"Hey, Kau adiknya Neji yang waktu itu kan?" Suara Uzumaki Naruto yang memang agak keras seketika membuat tubuh Hinata mematung.

"_Astaga." _Batin Hinata memelas. Dengan gerakan kaku ia membalikkan badan menghadap para senpainya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Oh, H-hai, Senpai." Sapa Hinata gugup sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi. Omong – omong siapa namamu?"

"P-perkenalkan, nama Saya H-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata berusaha agar senyumnya terlihat sealami mungkin.

"Haha tidak perlu seformal itu. Oh iya kita belum sempat berkenalan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yang berambut permen karet ini Haruno Sakura, kalau yang kurus ini Yamanaka Ino, dan yang mukanya menyebalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke." Cara perkenalan yang sangat menyebalkan dari Naruto dengan otomatis mengundang tatapan tajam dari ketiga sahabatnya. Dan bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika tidak tersenyum meringis tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_Siapa yang tidak kenal kalian."_ Tentu saja Hinata hanya berani membatin.

"Hai, salam kenal, ya." Sapa Sakura ramah sambil tersenyum. Disusul dengan Ino yang tersenyum ramah. Lain hal dengan Sasuke yang hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan tetap memasang muka datar andalannya.

"S-salam kenal, senpai." Balas Hinata sembari sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kenapa Kau sopan sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan Neji, hehe." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya yang langsung mendapatkan injakan kaki maut dari Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan, jangan dengarkan anak bodoh ini." Ucap Sakura tanpa peduli pada temannya yang kesakitan.

"Oii, Teme, Kau ingat kan pernah menolong Hin-"

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Kau cerewet sekali. Kau sudah dapat bukumu, kan? Cepat bayar dan kita pulang." Potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto bicara lebih banyak.

"Ah, Kau ini. Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pamit dulu ya, Hinata-chan. Sampai ketemu lagi. Dan titip salam untuk Neji."

"H-ha'i, Senpai." Sambil agak menundukkan badannya, Hinata melihat senior-seniornya berlalu.

Entah kenapa Ia agak sedih melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu tak acuh saat Naruto berusaha bercerita tentangnya. Bahkan saat Naruto berbicara banyak dengannya pun Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Ia terus – menerus memasang ekspresi datarnya dan terlihat ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan Naruto mungkin memang seperti itu sifat Uchiha Sasuke. Kalaupun memang ia tidak peduli dengan Hinata, tidak masalah, kan?

Setelah ingat dengan tujuan awalnya, Hinata buru-buru menghampiri Tenten. Ia ingin segera mengajak Tenten pulang. Entah kenapa _mood-_nya tiba-tiba memburuk.

...

Karena kalah main _games _dengan Hanabi semalam, sesuai perjanjian, hukumannya adalah membelikan makanan apapun yang diminta Hanabi. Dan makanan yang dipilih Hanabi adalah ramen, dan sialnya, tempat terdekat dijualnya ramen tersebut dari rumahnya adalah super market yang jaraknya sekitar lima kilometer. Sebenarnya keluarga Hyuuga memiliki supir pribadi namun Hinata memilih naik bus karena jujur, ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Nyonya Hyuuga alias ibunya lah yang paling sering meminta bantuan Kotetsu-san – supir keluarnganya untuk mengantarkanya yang sering mengunjungi panti asuhan yang didirikan oleh keluarganya.

Hinata menelusuri rak – rak tinggi tempat berbagai merek ramen instan dipajang, dan akhirnya menemukan ramen yang diinginkan Hanabi. Setelah memasukkan beberapa ramen ke dalam keranjang, Hinata berpindah tempat di mana sayur dan buah berada. Ia ingin sekalian membeli buah saat ingat stok buah di rumahnya hampir habis. Hinata sedang banyak mengonsumsi buah karena ia sedang menjalani program diet. Ia merasa badannya semakin berisi setelah liburan musim dingin kemarin.

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil memindai buah mana yang akan Ia beli. Ia agak menepikan tubuhnya saat ada pegawai super market yang membawa tumpukan box buah dengan troli. Mungkin untuk mengisi stok buah yang hampir ludes terbeli. Saat pegawai tersebut telah berlalu dari tempat Hinata berdiri, Hinata melihat seorang wanita yang mungkin berusia sekitar empat puluhan tahun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau pegawai tadi lewat. Sang pegawai menyadari keberadaan wanita tadi di waktu yang sedikit terlambat. Dengan panik Ia membelokkan trolinya agar tidak menabrak wanita tadi yang akibatnya tumpukan box buah yang lumayan tinggi tadi oleng.

"OBA-SAN, AWAS!" teriak Hinata yang dengan cepat meraih tangan wanita tadi dan langsung menariknya. Akibatnya lengan Hinata sendiri terkena box yang jatuh dan untungnya hanya tergores.

Seluruh pengunjung supermarket di sekitar mereka ikut terkejut dan lega saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu tidak tertimpa box berisi buah. Hinata dan wanita tadi berusaha mengatur nafas karena kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan tadi. Pegawai pembawa box buah tadi berusaha meminta maaf dan dengan penuh pengertian wanita itu memberinya maaf karena ia berpikir mungkin pegawai tersebut terlalu lelah bekerja.

"Astaga, Nak. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Kalau tidak ada Kau mungkin kepalaku yang terkena box tadi." Ucap wanita itu tulus.

"Senang bisa membantu Bibi." Balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Tanganmu berdarah, Nak!" Wanita itu panik kala menyadari lengan sebelah kanan Hinata sedikit berdarah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oba-san, hanya tergores sedi-"

"Tidak! Kita harus mengobatinya. Bibi akan membelikanmu plester." Ujar sang wanita paruh baya seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Dan Hinata pun hanya pasrah.

...

Setelah selesai membersihkan dan menempelkan plester pada luka Hinata. Mereka berdua memutuskan – yang sebenarnya adalah paksaan dari wanita yang lebih tua – untuk mempir ke Cafe. Hinata memesan Cinnamon Roll dan juga Caramel Latte sedangkan bibi tadi lebih memilih Espresso serta satu Croissant.

"Obasan, sekali lagi terima kasih. Seharusnya Anda tidak perlu membayar belanjaan Saya." Hinata yang sedari kecil dididik untuk tidak mudah menerima sesuatu dari orang lain selagi ia bisa mendapatkannya sendiri merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, Nak. Anggap saja itu bentuk terimakasihku atas pertolonganmu tadi." Sambil tersenyum ia menepuk pundak Hinata seolah meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Obasan. Terimakasih banyak." Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Oh iya, Bibi sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan nama Bibi Mikoto." Agak lucu memang, padahal mereka sudah banyak bercakap tapi malah lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama Saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya dengan menundukkan kepala sekali.

"Tunggu... Kau dari keluarga Hyuuga?" Tanya Mikoto agak terkejut.

"I-iya, benar, Obasan." Hinata menjadi sedikit gugup melihat reaksi Mikoto.

"Kau kenal Hiashi, Nak?"

"B-beliau ayah Saya, Bi. Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan halus.

"Astaga, kenapa dunia sempit sekali. Hiashi itu temanku waktu kuliah. Kami dulu juga ikut salah satu organisasi di kampus. Omong – omong apakah rambutnya masih panjang? Hahaha." Mikoto berasa mengenang masa – masa kuliahnya yang menyenangkan.

"Masih, Obasan. Bahkan sangat halus." Hinata berusaha menanggapi candaan Mikoto.

"Wah, wah, ternyata Kau bisa bercanda juga, Hinata-chan." Ujar Mikoto sedikit gemas karena menurutnya Hinata sangat imut.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan yang didominasi oleh Mikoto yang bercerita tentang masa kuliahnya sampai _hobby_-nya membuat aneka kue. Ia juga bercerita bahwa Ia memiliki dua orang anak laki – laki yang ternyata salah satunya berada di satu universitas dengan Hinata.

Karena terlalu larut dalam obrolan, mereka sampai tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah beranjak sore. Mikoto pun pamit dengan alasan harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Hinata juga sadar bahwa Hanabi pasti sedang kesal karena menunggunya.

Saat tahu bahwa Hinata tidak membawa kendaraan, Mikoto menawari – yang lagi-lagi sedikit memaksa – Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya karena kebetulan juga rumah mereka satu arah. Dan lagi-lagi, entah takdir atau apa, rumah mereka hanya berjarak dua blok saja.

"Terimakasih, Obasan telah mengantar Saya." Ucap Hinata saat mobil milik Mikoto yang dikendari oleh supir pribadinya telah sampai di depan gerbang keluarga Hyuuga.

"Iya, sama-sama, Sayang. Hinata-chan, apakah Bibi boleh minta nomor _handphone_-mu? Bibi ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumah Bibi lain waktu. Kita juga bisa memasak kue bersama-sama."

"Boleh, Obasan." Lantas Hinata menyebutkan deretan angka yang membentuk nomor _handphone_-nya. Setelah berpamitan, Ia lantas keluar dari mobil.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Tolong sampaikan salam Bibi untuk Ayah dan Ibumu, ya." Ujar Mikoto dari dalam mobil.

"Baik, akan Saya sampaikan,"

Mobil Mikoto pun melaju meninggalkan Hinata.

...

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah, Hinata melihat Ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi. Karena takut akan lupa, Ia berniat akan menyampaikan salam dari Bibi Mikoto.

"Ayah, tadi saat Aku ke supermarket Aku bertemu dengan Bibi yang bernama Mikoto. Bibi bilang beliau teman Ayah waktu kuliah. Ia menitipkan salam untuk Ayah." Ucap Hinata setelah menghampiri Ayahnya.

"Mikoto? Maksudmu Uchiha Mikoto?" tanggapan dari Hiashi sontak menimbulkan reaksi terkejut dari Hinata. Tanpa sadar Ia menjatuhkan belanjaannya.

"U-u-uchiha?"

"Oneechan, ramenku!" omel Hanabi yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua saat melihat ramen kesukaannya jatuh ke lantai.

"M-maksud Ayah keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu?" Hinata masih ingin memastikan. Ia tidak memedulikan Hanabi yang memungut ramennya sambil terus mengomel.

"Iya, dia isteri Uchiha Fugaku." Jawab Hiashi santai. Ia agak heran dengan reaksi putrinya ini.

_Confirmed. _Bibi Mikoto adalah isteri dari Uchiha Fugaku, dan Uchiha Fugaku adalah ayah dari UCHIHA SASUKE!

Oh God! Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Ia hanya bisa berharap Bibi Mikoto hanya basa-basi saat mengatakan akan mengundangnya makan malam tadi.

..

.

To Be Continued

**A.N :**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Terimakasih juga yang udah review, fav dan follow cerita ini ^^**

**Oh iya, karena ada salah satu review yg bilang kalo ratenya nggak cocok kalo K (padahal sebenernya K+ lho hehe), dan aku jadi mikir untuk jaga2(wkwk) lebih baik emang ratenya T aja. Jadi sekarang ratenya kuubah ya jadi T.**

**Keep support me by giving your review and also fav and follow my strory. Thank u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

**Story by A.P. Walove**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3**

Intensitas "pertemuan" antara Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi semakin sering. Hinata merasa dirinya seperti _stalker_ meskipun sebenarnya semua ini di luar kemauannya. Hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum ujian tengah semester dimulai. Seperti biasa Hinata akan menghabiskan waktunya di pepustakaan milik universitasnya. Meskipun ia adalah mahasiswi seni, tetapi tetap saja ia harus mempelajari teori-teori di dalam perkuliahannya. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari dan membaca buku referensi di perpustakaan. Ia memilih untuk belajar di perpustakaan karena ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika berada di rumah, sebab akhir-akhir ini Hanabi sangat kerap memutar musik dari _boy group_ asal negeri ginseng dengan volume yang lumayan tinggi.

Dan keputusan untuk belajar di perpustakaan kampus sepertinya juga dipilih oleh Sasuke. Hinata hampir setiap hari melihat pemuda itu membaca buku dengan serius di bangku pojok ruang baca yang menghadap langsung langsung ke jendela kaca besar. Dan seperti biasanya, Hinata tanpa sadar selalu mengamati Sasuke dan akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat pria itu berbalik menghadap ke arahnya untuk mengambil buku lain ataupun keluar perpustakaan yang memang harus melewati sisi samping Hinata. Karena memang Hinata memilih meja bagian tengah ruang baca agar bisa dekat jika ia harus mengambil buku.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya. Hinata buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya. Sambil sedikit melirik, Hinata melihat Sasuke menuju arah samping kanannya. Itu berarti ia akan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hinata kembali menekuni bukunya karena tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mengamati seniornya itu.

"Hei, Kau."

Hinata nyaris melompat dari kursinya jika saja Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan gerakan pelan Ia melirik sisi samping kanannya. Dan Ia bertambah gugup saat tahu bahwa yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah pemuda yang baru saja diamatinya.

"Y-y-ya, Uchiha-senpai?" Setelah mengumpulkan nyalinya, akhirnya Ia bisa bersuara.

"Apa Kau menguntitku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Membuat Hinata bergetar takut hanya dengan satu pertanyaan itu.

Deg!

"_Bagaimana ini? Apakah Uchiha-senpai selama ini menyadari jika Aku melihatnya? Tapi kan aku tidak bermaksud-"_

"Hei, Kau dengar tidak?" pikiran Hinata terhenti akibat suara yang terdengar dingin yang agak jengkel dari Sasuke.

"A-a-apa maksud-"

"Ah, sudahlah. Intinya, jangan sering-sering berada di sekitarku." Setelah kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang luar biasa terkejut.

Yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini adalah, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang nada bicaranya sedingin itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyebutkan nama Hinata sama sekali dan berbicara langsung pada intinya. Dia berbicara seakan-akan tidak tahu kalau lawan bicaranya juga memiliki hati yang bisa saja tergores akibat perkataannya.

Perasaan Hinata campur aduk antara tersinggung, marah dan juga... sakit.

...

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, Sasuke berhenti sejenak di samping pintu masuk perpustakaan untuk merenungkan perbuatannya tadi. Apakah yang tadi itu terlalu kejam? Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah perempuan ditambah Ia adalah adiknya Neji, teman sekelasnya dulu yang selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai rival. Namun semua ini Ia lakukan demi gadis nyang dicintainya.

...

_Seminggu yang lalu_

_Saat itu Sasuke dan Ino sedang makan bersama di Kafetaria yang berada di gedung Fakultas Seni. Mereka memilih untuk menikmati makan siang mereka di bangku yang agak sepi dan terpisah dari keramaian. Karena jujur saja, Sasuke dan Ino, terutama Sasuke, memiliki lumayan banyak penggemar mulai dari junior sampai ada juga dari kalangan senior. Dan tidak sedikit dari penggemarnya yang menggerombol dan dengan terang-terangan melirik mereka sambil tiba-tiba cekikikan tidak jelas. _

_Keduanya sama-sama risih dan lebih memilih menghindari keramaian dibandingkan menegur orang-orang tersebut yang kadang kurang sopan karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang dengan berani memotret Sasuke atau Ino tanpa izin._

_Mereka menyantap makan siang diselingi mengobrolkan banyak hal. Sebenarnya Ino yang lebih mendominasi obrolan. Sasuke hanya sekali-kali menimpali untuk sekedar bertanya dan menjawab. Bahasan mereka lumayan random. Mulai dari membicarakan pengalaman Ino saat di Perancis, kehidupan kuliah sampai hal-hal – yang hanya menurut Ino – lucu._

"_Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat suasana menjadi canggung._

"_Dia... sangat jarang membalas pesanku. Apakah sesibuk itu?" Ino langsung terlihat murung._

"_Mungkin begitu. Lagipula sebulan lagi dia pulang, kan? Kalian bisa bertemu." Ujar Sasuke mencoba menenangkan_

"_Iya. Tapi bagaimanapun dia seharusnya menyempatkan memberi kabar."_

"_Kau tahu kan sistem perkuliahan di Inggris dengan di sini berbeda. Kau harus mengerti dan tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin Sai benar-benar sibuk."_

_Sai. Salah satu sahabat mereka yang memutuskan untuk mendalami ilmu seni lukisnya di salah satu sekolah seni terbaik di dunia yang berada di Inggris. Sai memiliki hubungan yang cukup spesial dengan Ino. Ino tidak berani menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena baik Ino maupun Sai belum pernah secara tegas mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Meski demikian, semua orang dengan sekali lihat juga tahu kalau mereka sama-sama memendam perasaan suka. Dan Sai meninggalkan Ino dengan status hubungan yang tidak jelas. Maka dari itu Ino tidak berani untuk protes kepada Sai apabila komunikasi mereka sekarang merenggang._

"_Omong-omong, Sasuke. Aku lihat dari tadi perempuan itu melihat ke arah kita. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" tanya Ino sambil melirikkan matanya pada gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk bersama gadis bercepol dua yang posisinya berjarak tiga meja di belakang Sasuke._

_Sasuke langsung menengok ke arah belakangnya dan menemukan si adik Neji, yang dia lupa siapa namanya, sedang panik mengalihkan pandangannya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Ia sering tanpa sengaja melihat gadis itu di area kampus. Mungkin hanya kebetulan._

"_Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."_

"_Tapi bukannya itu adik Neji yang berpapasan dengan kita di toko buku minggu lalu?" Tanya Ino penasaran._

"_Kurasa begitu. Kenapa? Kau terganggu? Aku bisa menegurnya sekarang." Sasuke agak khawatir kalau Ino tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Ditambah Ia khawatir Ino berpkiran yang aneh-aneh jika mengetahui kejadian ditangga antara Ia dan Hinata. _

"_Tidak! Kau ini kenapa, sih. Berlebihan sekali." Jawab Ino heran._

_Sasuke jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Ia harus khawatir Ino berpikiran macam-macam. Bahkan mungkin Ino tidak mempedulikan bahkan jika Ia berkencan dengan siapapun._

_Tapi Sasuke menjadi memiliki keinginan untuk menegur Hinata. Karena kadang Sasuke juga memergoki Hinata sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ia takut kalau adiknya Neji itu benar-benar sengaja untuk berada di sekitarnya._

_..._

_Dan firasat Sasuke mengenai Hinata benar adanya. Setelah mencoba agak "waspada", Ia memang beberapa kali bahkan hampir setiap ada Hinata di sekitarnya, Ia selalu memergoki gadis itu sedang melihat ke arahnya. Walaupun Ia sering ditatap secara sembunyi-sembunyi begitu oleh para fangirlnya, untuk yang satu ini Ia merasa harus menegurnya. _

_..._

Hinata berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hinata merasa _mood-nya _akhir-akhir ini agak kacau. Padahal fase datang bulannya sudah lewat minggu lalu, namun Ia jadi sering melamun dan agak tidak nyambung saat diajak bicara. Sampai-sampai Tenten jadi kesal padanya. Jujur ia belum menceritakan soal insiden di perpustakaan kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia mungkin akan menceritakannya setelah ujian tengah semester mereka usai. Ia khawatir karena Tenten merupakan tipe orang yang tidak akan tinggal diam saat sahabatnya dilukai. Bahkan ia yakin Tenten tidak segan-segan menghampiri dan memperingati seniornya tersebut.

Hinata jadi ingat dua hari lagi ujian tengah semesternya sudah dimulai. Ia benar-benar merasa kurang maksimal dalam belajar. Hinata sangat kesal. Apa ia semengganggu itu sampai-sampai Sasuke memperingatinya seperti itu. Bahkan Hinata hanya sekedar menatap, tidak melakukan hal-hal lainnya. Yah, walaupun Hinata akui hal itu memang agak mengganggu.

Setelah momen teguran beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata bereaksi dengan mulai menghindari mengunjungi tempat-tempat di kampus yang kemungkinan akan didatangi oleh Sasuke, seperti perpustakaan dan juga taman yang membatasi gedung fakultas seni dengan fakultas teknik. Bahkan Hinata rela membawa bekal dari rumah agar tidak perlu pergi ke kantin karena kadang Sasuke memilih kantin di fakultasnya untuk menyantap makan siang bersama Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata jadi heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus bereaksi seperti ini. Bahkan tempat-tempat itu ia datangi karena ia memang suka dan ingin pergi ke sana. Bukan untuk menguntit Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kalau ia bersikap seperti ini kesannya jadi seperti ia benar-benar menguntit Sasuke. Harusnya ia bersikap seperti biasa saja. Toh ia memang tidak salah.

"Ah, daripada memikirkan itu terus lebih baik Aku belajar saja!" Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju meja belajar. Mumpung Hanabi tidak sedang memutar lagu-lagu _Oppa _kesayangannya itu.

...

"APAAA?! KENAPA DIA SAMPAI TEGA BILANG SEPERTI ITU?!"

Ujian tengah semester telah usai. Hinata dan Tenten memutuskan untuk "merayakannya" di Cafe favorit mereka yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kampus. Dan Hinata baru saja menyesali perbuatannya karena dengan cerobohnya Ia memilih tempat seramai ini untuk menceritakan kejadian saat diperpustakaan lalu kepada Tenten. Ia lupa kalau Tenten orangnya sangat spontan dan efeknya adalah orang di sekitar langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada mereka berdua. Benar-benar malu!

"Tolong pelankan suaramu." Tegur Hinata setelah menundukkan kepala kepada pengunjung-pengunjung Cafe sebagai isyarat permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu kenyamanan mereka.

"Gomen. Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan, Hinata-chan. Dan juga kenapa kau waktu itu diam saja, sih? Kalau Aku jadi Kau pasti sudah Aku tinju wajah sok tampannya itu." Ujar Tenten kesal sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah dia meninju seseorang.

"Hmm, mungkin memang Aku yang salah sampai membuatnya risih." Ucap Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa. Kau kan tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku harus beri dia pelajaran. Jangan hanya karena dia terkenal terus bisa seenaknya seperti itu." Tenten langsung bangkit dari kursinya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tenten-chan! Kau mau kemana?" Hinata langsung panik kala Tenten mulai berjalan keluar. "Gawat!", tanpa berlama-lama Hinata langsung berlari mengejar Tenten.

Entah Dewi Fortuna sedang malas berpihak pada Hinata atau bagaimana, saat mereka sampai di gerbang kampus, mereka melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Yamanaka Ino di sebelah mobil sport yang kemungkinan milik Sasuke.

"Tenten-chan, kumohon." pinta Hinata memelas sambil memegangi tangan Tenten agar tidak menghampiri dua seniornya itu.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Aku hanya akan meluruskannya saja." Tenten berlalu dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti di belakannya.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-senpai, Yamanaka-senpai." sapa Tenten setelah sampai di hadapan kedua senpainya yang memberikan tatapan bertanya. Hinata pun hanya bisa menunduk dan berdoa semoga hal buruk tidak terjadi.

"Konnichiwa, senpai." Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

"Oh, Kau, siapa namamu? Aku agak lupa." Tunjuk Ino pada Hinata.

"H-hyuuga Hinata, senpai."

"Oh, Iya. Hinata! Kita bertemu lagi, ya." Ucap Ino dengan ramah.

Hinata membalasanya dengan tersenyum malu.

"Ehem. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, Saya Tenten, teman Hinata. Saya di sini mau ada perlu dengan Uchiha-senpai." Tenten yang merasa terabaikan langsung memulai tujuan awalnya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan. Aku tetap di sini saja tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Daijoubu, senpai."

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi sasaran Tenten mulai heran sekaligus tidak tenang.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya datar.

"Oke, Saya akan langsung saja pada intinya. Ini soal kejadian di perpustakaan antara Anda dengan Hinata."

"Hm."

"Apa Senpai tidak merasa keterlaluan menyebut Hinata sebagai penguntit? Asal Senpai tahu, dia juga tidak sengaja dan bingung kenapa terus menerus bertemu dengan Senpai. Hinata tidak serendah itu sampai Anda bisa menyebutnya penguntit! Dan Senpai juga tidak se-spesial itu sampai sampai Hinata mau mengiku-"

"T-tenten-chan, cukup."

"Tapi, Hinata-chan." Balasan yang diterima Tenten hanya gelengan dan tatapan memohon dari Hinata.

"Hah, baiklah. Mungkin memang sudah cukup. Gomennasai, Yamanaka-senpai, sudah mengganggu waktu Anda. Saya permisi dulu." Kedua sahabat itu pun berlalu tanpa memedulikan sang pemuda berambut raven yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sasuke, kita perlu bicara." Nada bicara Ino berubah menjadi serius.

"Hm. Di mobil saja." Sasuke menghela napas lalu membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

Setelah memastikan Ino masuk ke dalam mobil, Ia lantas menutup pintu dan berjalan memutari mobil untuk menempati jok pengemudi. Ia membiarkan mobilnya tetap terparkir di depan kampus mereka.

"Sasuke, Aku kan sudah bilang, Kau tidak perlu menegur Hinata. Dia pasti sakit hati."

"Tapi Aku melakukan ini demi Kau."

"Apa maksudnya demi Aku? Aku bahkan tidak terganggu sama sekali."

"_Ya. Kau mana peduli."_

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Apa Kau... masih belum bisa melupakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Apa menurutmu perasaanku begitu mudah hilang?" Sasuke tersenyum getir.

"Sasu-"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas itu. Pakai _seatbelt_-nya. Aku antar Kau pulang." Mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan area kampus.

...

_Empat tahun yang lalu_

"_Kenapa mereka lama sekali, sih." Keluh Ino agak kesal._

_Saat ini Sasuke dan Ino sedang berada di area atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Seharusnya bukan hanya mereka berdua. Ada lagi Naruto, Sakura serta Sai. Mereka berlima dulu pernah satu kelas waktu berada di tingkat pertama. Namun saat tingkat dua kelas mereka terpisah. Sasuke satu kelas dengan Ino, Sai dengan Sakura, sedangkan Naruto sendirian. Maka dari itu Sasuke dan Ino bisa sampai di atap bersama._

_Naruto, Sasuke serta Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Itu karena orangtua mereka juga bersahabat. Mereka bertiga selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Bahkan tak jarang mendapatkan kelas yang sama. Berbeda dengan Sai dan Ino. Mereka berdua bergabung dengan pertemanan ini sejak berada di tingkat pertama SMA. Hal itu karena mereka teman sekelas dan juga sama-sama merasa cocok walaupun kepribadian mereka berbeda satu sama lain._

_Sejak pertemanan mereka berlima dimulai, mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikan atap sekolah sebagai markas mereka. Selain sejuk, atap sekolah mereka didesain sangat unik. Terdapat pohon maple yang tumbuh di sana. Dan di situlah spot favorit mereka berlima._

"_Ino."_

"_Ya, Sasuke? Ada apa?"_

"_Karena baru ada kita berdua, Aku ingin bicara." Entah kenapa nada Sasuke sangat serius._

"_A-apa, sih. Kau membuatku gugup saja, hehehe." Ino langsung menghentikan tawa canggungnya saat Sasuke menatap langsung ke matanya dengan serius._

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

"_A-a-apa maksudmu?" Ino benar-benar dibuat bingung._

"_Ya. Aku menyukaimu sebagai wanita. Bukan teman." Ucap Sasuke tegas._

"_Se-sejak kapan?"_

"_Sejak pertama kali Kau mengajakku berbicara."_

"_Tapi, Sasuke. Kau tahu, kan, kalau Aku menyukai Sai."_

"_Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan saja. Tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi. Kau bisa bersikap seperti biasa."_

_Bohong!_

"_Sasuke, Arigatou. Dan... maaf." Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah, tidak yakin akan bisa bersikap seperti biasa dengan Sasuke. _

_Bagi Ino Sasuke adalah teman yang sangat baik. Dia terlihat dingin, namun jika sudah dekat, dia akan menunjukkan sikap pedulinya. Dan bodohnya Ino karena selama ini tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap peduli Sasuke padanya yang kalau dipikir-pikir memang agak berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan yang ditunjukkannya kepada yang lain._

"_Yo! Kalian sudah lama, ya?" Suara cempreng dari Naruto menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari suasana yang canggung._

"_Kalian lama sekali, sih!" Ino benar-benar kesal sekaligus bersyukur mereka akhirnya datang._

"_Maaf, Pig, tadi kami mampir ke kantin dulu untuk membeli makan. Si Baka ini lupa membawa bekal." Timpal Sakura sambil melirik kesal pada Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah._

"_Ya sudah. Ayo cepat makan. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi." Ajak Ino pada teman-temannya._

_Sai yang dari tadi diam merasakan ada yang aneh pada sikap Ino. Namun dia tidak berpikir lebih lanjut dan segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk menyantap makan siang._

_Sejak saat itu Ino dan Sasuke mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya teman. Walau kadang masih canggung. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka – atau mungkin hanya Ino – mulai bisa melupakan kejadian pengakuan dari Sasuke._

_Hanya Sakura saja diantara sahabat-sahabat mereka yang mengetahui perihal perasaan Sasuke pada Ino. Karena memang menurut Ino hanya Sakura lah orang yang tepat untuk diajak bercerita. Selain karena sama-sama wanita, dia merasa terlalu berisiko untuk bercerita pada Naruto yang kadang mulutnya susah dikontrol. Sedangkan untuk bercerita pada Sai? Ino tidak segila itu._

_Saat Sai memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Inggris, Ino merasa sangat sedih dan Sasuke lah orang yang paling setia menemani dan mengembalikan mood Ino. Namun apa daya, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuknya tidak akan bisa merubah perasaannya yang memang dari awal hanya untuk Sai._

_Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa. Karena jika memang Ia dan Ino ditakdirkan bersama, pasti akan ada jalan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya._

_..._

_.._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_Thanks for reading_

_Jangan lupa fav, follow dan review ya.._


End file.
